


The Story of the King of Evil

by Shinju_Tori



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, King Ryan, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Prince Ray, Royal Ward Gavin, Servant Jack, Warrior Michael, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a kingdom reknown for their bright yellow sunflowers.<br/>This kingdom was ruled by a cruel king, who was eventually overthrown, and excecuted.</p><p>Or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of the King of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a kingdom reknown for their bright yellow sunflowers.  
> This kingdom was ruled by a cruel king, who was eventually overthrown, and excecuted.
> 
> Or was he?
> 
> CHAPTER 1: THE RISE AND FALL OF THE MAD KING

                                                  **"A beautiful country where the sunflowers bloomed**  
 ** Where the castles were so high they touched the horizons**  
 ** Whose destiny was it**  
 ** To wear the King’s jewelled crown, to sit on his elegant throne?”**  
  
 ** _Once upon a time in a kingdom far away_**  
 **_Where a lot of crimes were committed every day_**  
 **_There was a young man, since he was fourteen years of age,_**  
 **_Ruling as the King dancing on history’s stage_**  
  
 **_He bought his luxuries, spending without heed_**  
 **_A servant with the same voice coming to his every need_**  
 **_Edgar’s the name of his royal steed_**  
 **_He had everything one could ever want indeed_**

**__We are short on money? But I want a diamond ring_    
 _Squeeze out every penny from the peasants’ savings_  
 _Anybody standing up against the King's demand_  
 _Will be sent to the guillotine on command_  
  
 _“Now, on your knees, peasant!”_  
  
 _Dreadful rose of sin You bloom in dread alone_ _**   
**_Shining in scarlet sending chills to the bone_**   
**__Pathetic weeds growing on the soil around_ _ **   
**_All wither and die without making a sound_ **

Ryan had ruled the Haywood Kingdom since he was 14 years old after his mother died of an illness and his father died in battle not long after that. Since he had no one to order him around anymore, he spent the kingdom's money on luxuries for his palace.

Obeying his every whim was a  trusted servant who had served him for as long as he could remember and had a deep voice that was almost identical to his own. He had been given a horse that he named Edgar and anything he desired was given to him.

When he was told thy were running out of money, the young king ordered that the taxes on his people be raised, and anyone who went against his commands would be sent to the guillotine.

**_Our lord tyrant, he was in love you see_ **   
**_With a fine young man who lived across the stormy seas_**   
**_Yet another man, both very fair and street-wise_**   
**_Was the lucky one who caught the man’s eyes_**   
  
**_His Highness soon was mad with jealousy_**   
**_Called out his right hand man with just one minor plea_**   
**_Very quietly he sipped on his tea_**   
**_“I want to hear the boy scream in agony.”_**

**_Thus the little village hidden in the forest deep_ **   
**_Burned in the night with the villagers asleep_**   
**_Not one single tear despite all the people’s cries_**   
**_Fell from our lord’s icy eyes_**   
  
**_“Oh my, it’s time for tea!”_**   
  
**_Dreadful rose of sin You bloom in dread alone_**   
**_Shining with malice sending chills to the bone_**   
**_Your beauty cannot ever be compared_**   
**_O but your venomous thorns are like a viper’s fangs bared_**

A number of years later, he held a lavish birthday celebration that lasted almost two weeks for himself and he eagerly invited royalty from all over the world to come: King Burns from Cock Byte, Lord and Lady Ramsey and their ward Gavin from Achievement City, and, the guest most dear to King Ryan's heart, Prince Ray from the country of York across the sea.

Ryan was surprisingly kind to the young Prince dressed in a tuxedo with a crown of the blue roses that his own country was well-known for. He smiled and made sure that Ray had anything he wanted as long as he stayed at the castle.

However, he soon learned that a servant had spotted the young Prince making out with Lord Ramsey's ward. 

He summoned his most trusted servant and quietly ordered over his cup of tea "I want Achievement City burned down and proof that the Ramsey's ward is dead." 

Within 2 days the city was burnt to the ground with no survivors. His only reaction when his personal servant informed him quietly that the deed was done was to cheerfully say "Good! Now then, it's time for tea!"

At the memorial for the dead, not a single tear fell from Ryan's cold eyes despite the sight of his people mourning around him.

**_The King of evil must certainly be killed_ **   
**_Out of the people’s hearts frustration spilt_**   
**_Leading the mob was a man in red_**   
**_His blood-red armor equalled the blood of the dead_**   
  
**_Anger and fury, built up over time_**   
**_Surrounded the country, counting all his wicked crimes_**   
**_All his majesty had for defence_**   
**_Were some soldiers old and tired from the previous wars’ torment_**

**_The castle’s gates broken and the walls collapsed_ **   
**_Servants and maids ran away, relieved perhaps_**   
**_Sweet and lovely King of this country far away_**   
**_Was captured, to his dismay_**   
  
**_“You… ragged, unmannerly dogs!”_**   
  
**_Dreadful rose of sin You bloom in dread alone_**   
**_Shining in scarlet, in a sad, haunting tone_**   
**_Paradise is lost for the lad of vice_**   
**_For it crumbled and shattered like brittle crisp ice_**

The destruction of Achievement City had angered the people of the Kingdom who couldn't stand the cruelty of King Ryan any longer and sought out someone to lead them into battle. The person they settled on as their leader was a young man called Mogar the Mighty, whose bear inspired armor was rumored to be dyed red with the blood of his enemies.

At Mogar's side was a masked man whose crimson cloak was fastened with a blue rose clasp.

When they stormed the castle, they found that the servants had fled leaving only the few old loyal soldiers to the king who were easily cut down. Mogar had the honor of storming the king's rooms with his masked companion to find the king waiting for them. When he saw them Ryan stood up straight in his silk shirt and red kilt and spat "Leave my quarters you...ragged unmannerly dogs!"

It wasn't that hard to force a pair of iron shackles around his wrists and to toss him into his own dungeon.

**_Once upon a time in a country far away_ **   
**_Where a lot of crimes were committed every day_**   
**_There was a young man, since he was fourteen years of age,_ **   
**_Ruling as the King dancing on history’s stage_ **   
  
**_His death was scheduled at three in the afternoon_**   
**_When the great bells of the church would boom_**   
**_The person who used to be known as the King_**   
**_Sat in his cell, knowing he’d never see the spring_**

**_Finally, long awaited, the time had come_ **   
**_The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum_**   
**_The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy_**   
**_Grinning to the world, said “he”_**   
  
**_“Oh my, it’s time for tea!”_**

 The former king' death was scheduled for 3 o'clock the next day. This gave him plenty of time to sit and think of his sins before they brought him out at 2:30 to parade him around the square.

Once they flaunted him off to the bloodthirsty crowd Mogar shouted, his voice echoing around the square, "Any final words Mad King?"

The former king was quiet until the bells started ringing the hour. He smiled at the cowd which had fallen silent and said only 6 words before the blade of the guillotine removed his head from his shoulders:

"Oh my, it's time for tea!" 

**_Dreadful rose of sin You wilt in dread alone_ **   
**_Shining in scarlet sending chills to the bone_**   
**_People today, they sing this song to their kin_**   
_“Now that was the story of the lord of sin.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics for the first three chapters were inspired by Ennsings' English cover of the Evil trilogy and the final chapter is from Rachiedian's cover of Re_Birthday which was inspired by Ennsings' Evil Quartet.


End file.
